My Hero
by huge sg1 fan
Summary: Told from Jack's POV. S/J established. Sam and Jack's daughter, Grace, writes about her hero. Warning major character death.


**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did there are some things I would have changed. I hope you like it.**

It had been seven months. Seven months ago Sam found out she had cancer. She handled it remarkably well at first, we all did. Then about two months ago her condition started to deteriorate, and fast.

Now she was on her death bed in the infirmary. It wouldn't be long before she would be gone. This news hit everybody hard, but I think it may have hit our ten year old daughter, Grace, the hardest.

She and her mother are very close. Grace told Sam everything. Even when she was younger she would always ask for her mom instead of me. They have such a close bond.

Now Sam wouldn't be around for much longer. It would just be Grace and me at the house.

"I want to see her." Sam said.

"OK" Jack said and nodded for Daniel to bring her in.

Grace came in, her eyes already red and puffy where she had been crying. Then she slowly made her way over to her mother's bed.

"Grace," Sam said as she reached for her daughter's hand, "I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you and I will always be with you."

"I know momma. I love you too." she said through her tears and leaned down to hug her mom.

Grace clung to Sam and didn't want to let go. At this point neither could hold back their tears.

"Grace. I want you to mind your daddy and help him through this, OK." Sam whispered in her ear.

Grace just nodded her head unable to speak. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she new her time with her mother was up.

She gave her mom one last hug and kiss. As she let go of her mom she said, "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby. Remember what I told you."

Grace nodded her head and was led out of the infirmary. Now it was time for Sam to say her goodbye's to everyone else.

General Hammond and Janet had stopped by earlier and she had told them goodbye then. She told Janet she was glad they had become best friends and to take care of Cassie. She asked General Hammond to keep and eye on Jack and to watch out for her daughter like she was his own.

Now it was time for the rest of the gang.

"Teal'c, it's been an honor to serve with you all these years. It has been an even greater honor to become your friend." she said with tears falling freely down her cheeks.

"It has been my honor to serve with you and to call you my friend. I will miss you dearly Samantha." he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, no longer able to keep his own tears from falling.

"Daniel your more like a brother to me than my own brother was. You always knew what to say to make me feel better." she paused and swallowed a sob, "Thanks for being there for me. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You were the sister I never had. I'm gonna miss you so much Sam." he wiped his eyes then gave her one last hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll watch out for Jack and Grace. Don't worry about them." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she whispered back, failing to keep in another sob.

Last but defiantly not least she turned to Jack. Her husband, her best friend and the father of their daughter. Out of all the things they encountered over the years she always thought she would die in the line of duty, saving the world. She never thought she would die on her own planet from cancer.

"Jack I'm gonna miss you so much. Thank you for being there for me anytime I needed you."

"Always" Jack said through his own tears.

"Jack" she cried and clung to him and just cried. "Jack I love you so much. I always have. Promise me something?"

He nodded not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Promise me you'll take care of our baby girl and that you won't let her forget me."

They were both crying and clinging to each other. They both knew her time was almost up. "I promise Sam. I promise." Jack said.

She nodded against him and said "I love you" and then she was gone.

"Sam? Sam!" he knew she was gone but it was still hard to believe. So he just held her and cried until Daniel and Teal'c practically pulled him away.

When they finally managed to get her out of his arms he went straight into the corridor, fell to his knees and just cried.

Daniel hadn't seen Jack look this bad since before the mission to Abydos. He almost thought Jack looked worse.

Daniel walked into the corridor and gathered Jack in a hug and they both just cried.

A while later when they both had managed to gain some control of theirselves again, Daniel said "Jack, Grace needs to know and you need to be the one to tell her."

"I know. I know. Will you come with me?" he asked, "I don't think I can do this alone."

"Sure" Daniel said.

They walked through the halls of the SGC without saying a word. Jack took a deep breath and hesitated a moment before going in the room.

He walked in and walked over to Grace, gathered her in his arms and said, "She's gone Grace. She's gone." Grace started screaming and the only thing Jack could do was hold her and she cried. As they both cried.

* * *

1 week later

Today was Sam's memorial service. It was pretty rough and hard to get through but we made it. Now everyone was back at our house.

As soon as we got home Grace went to her room and no one has seen much of her. I knew it would be hard for her but maybe I didn't know just how hard it would be.

Everyone has been real supportive but it'll take a while to get used to lying in bed without her by my side. But we'll make it through this. I know we will.

* * *

1 month later

At times it doesn't feel like reality that she's gone, but then I wake up and she's not there laying beside me.

Right now Daniel, Teal'c and myself are on our way to Grace's school. Her class is putting on a program for parents and family.

After what seemed like hours it was finally Grace's turn to give her essay. As she stepped up to the podium Jack tried to control his emotions as if knowing exactly who she had picked.

"My hero."

"My hero will always be my mother. She was the bravest, most caring and thoughtful person I have ever known. I always thought she was strong when I was little but I never really knew how strong she actually was until a couple of months ago. My mom was diagnosed with cancer. She battled it and almost won, but then she took a turn for the worst. Even though my mom was battling this disease, she was always thinking about other people. She always tried to help others no matter what her condition was. I will always admire her for that. She was very courageous and always had a smile on her face no matter what. So whenever anyone asks me who my hero is it will always be my mother, Samantha O'Neill." she turned away to back to her seat and wiped her eyes.

When she turned around what she saw surprised her. Every single person in the auditorium was standing up clapping for her. She liked to think they were clapping for her mom too.

When she was finally allowed to leave her family was waiting on her.

"That was a very thoughtful and heart warming presentation Grace O'Neill. Your mother would have been very honored." Teal'c said.

"That was a really good essay Grace. You did a good job." Daniel said as he bent down to give her a hug.

As she made her way over to her dad she could see he had been crying. "Did you like it daddy?" she asked.

"Oh, Grace honey I loved it. Your mother would have been so proud of you. She would have been grinning from ear to ear. I'm very proud of you Grace. Very proud." Jack said as he wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

1 year later

We've finally gotten into some sort of a routine, although from time to time it's still hard with Sam not being here.

Grace is still having a hard time with it, but she's managing. She's a tough little girl.

Every time I look at her I see Sam. She is more like her mother than she knows. She has Sam's blue eyes and she's very smart for her age. Just like her mom.

Grace says when she grows up she wants to be just like her mom, and I think she will. No matter what she decides to do, she'll succeed. And her mom will always be with her, in her heart.

**The End**

**a/n: I hope you enjoyed this story. It is defiantly my most favorite story that I have written. I would love to know how you felt about it. Let me know by reviewing. It would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
